


Неважно, что случится завтра

by innokentya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда выплачивать долги приходится не только Ланнистерам. Хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неважно, что случится завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Будет нескромно, но я горжусь тем, что выписала фик по этой паре. Их совсем немного, поэтому рада своему небольшому вкладу в эту копилку. Предупреждение: события происходят после свадьбы Джоффри, только вот король не умер на пиру, его успели спасти. Арт к истории: http://fav.me/d7q97tw

Девушка прекрасно знала, что рискует собственной шкурой, решившись на подобный отчаянный шаг. Если её поймают и раскроют личность, то выплачивать долги придется не Ланнистерам, как те привыкли, а именно её семье. Хотя, постойте, она ведь не должна теперь так думать об этих людях?

Мужское одеяние неприятно сковывало каждое движение, громкий стук железных подбоек сапог раздавался эхом по всему тюремному коридору. Два служебных патруля девушка уже успешно миновала, ткнув тем под нос бумажку с королевской печатью. Она молилась всем Семерым, чтобы никто из стражей не отправился к вышестоящим начальникам, чтобы сообщить о неизвестном им рыцаре, что направляется к главному узнику королевства. 

Расправив плечи и проведя рукой по настоящему рыцарскому мечу, что был огромной обузой для хрупкой девушки, она подавила вздох, потому как вспомнила, что едва умеет держать это оружие в руках, не говоря о любых способах защиты с его помощью. Но, все быстрее вышагивая к пункту назначению, она укреплялась в надежде, что её затея выгорит. Кольчуга жутко натерла шею, нелепый шлем норовил постоянно склонить голову куда-то вбок, но девушка упрямо сопротивлялась усталости.

Дойдя до заветной камеры, она воровато осмотрелась по сторонам. Этот жест был настолько девичьим, что, можно поспорить, если бы это увидели золотые плащи, то «молодому рыцарю» недолго бы пришлось носить свое выдуманное звание. Девушка запустила руку под рубаху, чтобы извлечь ключ, который носила у сердца, на золотой нитке, подаренной старшим братом. Обычно на подобных украшениях девицы Семи Королевств носили драгоценные подвески, но ключ, который легко подошел скважине нужной темницы, был намного дороже, чем любые сокровища мира. С замком довелось повозиться пару минут, неприученные к тяжелым и неуклюжим вещам тонкие пальчики отказывались помогать своей хозяйке. Но девушка не собиралась сдаваться, и, в конце концов, вышла победительницей из этого маленького сражения. Кованое железо едва скрипнуло, впустив внутрь темницы незваного гостя. Девушка прокашлялась, пытаясь привлечь внимание узника и одновременно добавить своему голосу хрипоты и грубости.

\- Тирион из дома Ланнистеров! Подведись и слушай королевский указ! 

Усталый коротышка, сидевший на кучке полусгнившей соломы, едва повернул голову на звук. Приняв хоть какое-то оживление за добрый знак, девушка вновь кашлянула и начала зачитывать послание с листка, написанное нею добрых три дня назад:

\- Именем Его Высочества, короля Джоффри из дома Баратеонов и Ланнистеров, короля на Железном троне, короля Андалов и Первых Людей, лорда Семи Королевств и защитника государства, за разрешением Серсеи из дома Ланнистеров, вдовы короля Роберта Баратеона и королевы-регента Семи Королевств ныне… 

Тирион хмыкнул и, громко высморкавшись, выплюнул:

\- Мне ни к чему все эти титулы и официальные бумажки. Скажи мне, юнец, какого черта тебе от меня надо, а затем убирайся со спокойно душой к своей чертовой королеве и её сумасшедшему сыночку.

Девушка едва сдержала улыбку, уловив настрой королевского пленника, но, где это видано, чтобы королевские посланники поддерживали гнусные слова всяких там предателей трона?

\- Умолкни, Бес, иначе Его Высочество прознает и об этом твоем недовольстве. Я пришел сказать тебе, что ты достойный стать членом Ночного дозора. У тебя нет времени оспаривать решение милостивого короля, я вынужден сопровождать тебя к Стене сейчас же, чтобы выехать засветло. 

Тирион не спеша поднялся на ноги и заковылял к девушке. Он внимательно всматривался в прорезь шлема, сквозь которую на него слегка перепугано смотрели глаза непередаваемой синевы; мужчина на секунду задумался о том, что это – самые красивые мужские глаза, которые ему доводилось видеть. Два сапфира, не иначе…

\- То есть, я свободен, в какой-то мере? 

Девушка молча кивнула, наблюдая за реакцией мужчины. Тот незамедлительно расхохотался, обхватив себя руками. Весь в лохмотьях, грязный, неопрятный, с жутко спутанными волосами… Он смеялся так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

\- Я – ворона… Ты можешь себе это представить, юнец? – пытаясь успокоиться, произнес Ланнистер. – Господи, моя сестренка явно сдурела. Но, я удивлен, что меня не помиловали так же, как Неда Старка. Тот, помнится, тоже рассчитывал на Стену…

Девушка шумно выдохнула сквозь зубы и протянула мужчине дорожный плащ из грубой ткани:

\- Надевай, Бес. Нам пора, прощайся со своей каморкой.

И словно заправский королевский служака, пристукнула каблуками с набойками, кивнула и вышла из темницы. Тирион, лишь ухмыльнувшись, накинул предложенную одежду поверх своего дранья, и, не удосужившись кинуть и взгляда на осточертевшие стены, посеменил за своим вызволителем. 

Преодолеть путь до лошади в тишине путникам не удалось. Тирион сцепился в словесной перепалке с одним из сторожей темницы, который явно недолюбливал карлика. Девушка громко кашлянула, прерывая спорящих, и довольно недвусмысленно провела ладонью по рукоятке меча. Это отрезвило сторожа, и он махнул рукой на карлика, как в буквальном, так и переносном смыслах. 

\- Хорошая сторожевая псина, - бросил ему на прощание Тирион, поспешив за уже направившимся к входу его соглядатаем. 

***

У лошади Ланнистер недоуменно взглянул на своего сопровождающего.

\- А почему только одна лошадь?

Молча выругав себя за подобную оплошность, вслух девушка ответила:

\- Сейчас сложное время в Королевстве. Каждая единица воина, оружия или лошади на особом счету. Царствующим особям некогда рассматривать удобства каждого из своих помилованных. Радуйся, Ланнистер, что вообще уходишь из тюрьмы живым. 

Коротышка лишь пожал плечами:

\- Мне, собственно, плевать, как убраться из этого идиотского города. Только… Знаешь ли, с моим ростом тебя ожидают небольшие проблемы. 

Девушка знала, что придется нелегко, но о том, что Тирион даже не в состоянии сам усесться верхом, как-то не задумывалась. В конце концов, собрав все свои силы, она подхватила полумужа подмышки и усадила того в седло. На её удивление, тот оказался немного тяжелее её младшей сестры, и абсолютно не сопротивлялся подобной помощи. Кое-как вскарабкавшись на лошадь и сама, девица схватила поводья. «Помогите мне, о боги», - взмолилась она, направившись к первым воротам. Она терпеть не могла ездить верхом, но сейчас страх перед лошадьми ушел в далекое прошлое, ведь она переживала только за сохранение их с Тирионом жизней. 

То ли Боги услышали её усердные молитвы, то ли девушка и правда до мелочей продумала свой план похищения брата королевы из тюрьмы, но их не остановили нигде, только у выезда из города стражники смерили путников едва подозрительными взглядами, но, заметив в руках наездника грамоту с королевской печатью, тотчас же расслабились.

***

Спустя часа три молчаливой и от этого еще более утомительной для карлика езды, тот осведомился:

\- Как зовут тебе, рыцарь?

Девушка замешкалась с ответом. 

\- Какому дому служишь? – не угомонялся Тирион.

\- Мое имя Джон. Я служу нашему королю Джоффри, милорд, - выдохнула юная притворщица, - а сам из дома… Талли. 

Бес хмыкнул.

\- Черная Рыба, замечательно... 

Девушка проигнорировала эту ремарку, внимательно вглядываясь в очертания леса, что маячил на горизонте. Юную леди грызло плохое предчувствие и она, то ли дело, оборачивалась, проверяя, не началась ли за ними погоня. Но Королевская Гавань, видимо, еще не хватилась Тириона, поэтому похитительница могла рассчитывать на то, что им удастся скрыться раньше, чем Серсея решит в который раз поиздеваться над младшим братишкой.

\- Мне нужно отлить, парень, - завозился карлик спустя несколько десятков минут. – Давай привал… 

\- Нельзя, - прошипела девушка, сильнее сжав в ладонях поводья. – Мы должны успеть…

\- Куда? – засмеялся её спутник. – На Стену? За пару часов? Господи, почему такого олуха отправили меня сопровождать? Туда ехать несметное количество дней! А у тебя, наверняка, даже запаса еды не найдется. 

\- Все будет, - глухо отозвалась девушка. – Потерпи еще немного, и мы доберемся до нашего первого места привала. Там отличный дом, ты сможешь поесть, помыться и… отлить.

\- Если я тебе испорчу седло – пеняй только на себя, - уже без особой злости в голосе, парировал Тирион, позволив себе одновременно склониться спиной на сидящего сзади рыцаря. Он чертовски устал, темница выматывает даже самых сильных. А он? Он просто человек, даже, можно сказать, половина такого. 

***

К небольшому домику, что затаился посреди леса, и к которому вряд ли найдешь путь, если точно не осведомлен, где он находится, путники подъехали уже под вечер. Тирион все еще пытался ныть, но его сопровождающий, казалось, просто отключился от мира сего и просто держал путь вперед. Завидев строение, рыцарь пришпорил лошадь, и уже через две минуты неуклюже слез с лошади.

На самом деле, девушка глубоко сожалела о том, что проделала довольно долгий путь без подготовки. Ноги, привыкшие к удобным мягким туфлях, болью и, видимо, натертыми волдырями, демонстрировали свое недовольство, а спину время от времени пронизывало острыми уколами неприятных ощущений. Утром крепатура явно даст о себе знать, но сейчас самое главное – разобраться с Ланнистером. Кое-как сумев помочь Тириону спуститься с лошади и получив пару нелестных слов в адрес своего телосложения, как рыцаря, девушка фыркнула и, отдав мужчине ключ от домика, повела уставшую кобылу в стойло. 

Войдя в жилое помещение, она замерла на пороге. Тирион, казалось, не ел месяц: с таким восхищением он жевал нарезанный угловатыми, огромными кусками сыр, припасенный специально к их приезду. Девушке обещали, что прежние хозяева не появятся здесь и никогда никому не расскажут, почему и для кого покинули свое пристанище, но провиант и необходимые вещи должны были доставить еще вчера.

\- Чего уставился? – с набитым ртом осведомился Ланнистер, одновременно отрезая себе кусок хлеба.

\- Приятного аппетита, - помимо воли вырвалось у девушки.

Мужчина едва не выронил нож, но всего лишь удивленно приподнял бровь:

\- Хмм… Спасибо на добром слове, коль не шутишь.

Обругав себя за подобную мягкотелость, девушка прошествовала мимо карлика. Она направилась на второй этаж, в одной из спален которого уже находились предметы необходимости для обоих путников. Она сгребла в одну охапку все платья и закинула их в большой ларец, завесив тот замком. Быстро сменив тяжелые рыцарские одежды на довольно легкий льняной мужской наряд, она наклонилась к давно нечищеному камину. Зачерпнув чуточку золы, она вымазала нею свои белоснежные щеки, провела пару раз выпачканными пальцами по подбородку и лбу, а затем все растерла тыльной стороной ладони. Накинув для пущей убедительности тонкий плащ с капюшоном, чтобы по возможности скрывать свою особу от Тириона, девушка покинула комнату. Почему-то ей абсолютно не хотелось, чтобы он был что-то должен ей, либо её родственникам за свое спасение. К тому же, она не была полностью уверенна в том, что их обоих завтра не схватят золотые плащи, чтобы вернуть под светлые очи Джоффри. Зачем давать мужчине дополнительные поводы для беспокойства?

\- Эй, Джон из дома Талли! – раздался крик снизу. 

***

Девушка безропотно переносила все шпильки в адрес своего испачканного лица, и вообще пыталась по возможности не смотреть на Тириона. Хотя прекрасно знала, что тот без стеснения рассматривает своего вынужденного соседа. Ланнистер уже успел смыть с себя большую часть грязи, кое-как привести волосы в порядок. Также девушка принесла ему комплект одежды, поэтому сейчас Бес смахивал на себя прежнего. Правда, исхудавший, со впалыми глазами и синяками под ними, он не особо хорохорился, строя из себя воина. Тирион не собирался скрывать, что был пленником королевского двора, с удовольствием натирая синяки на руках предложенным травяным настоем. 

Вечер проходил спокойно до того момента, пока девушка не села поближе к огню, который самостоятельно разожгла в камине на первом этаже. Мужчина пристально всмотрелся, а после едва ли не скривился от ощущаемой моральной боли.

\- Санса... Где твои роскошные волосы?

Девушка окаменела, но вмиг оправилась:

\- Сир, я прошу прощения… 

\- Не стоит больше прикидываться, - подойдя к девушке, Тирион скинул с неё капюшон, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления. Его взору предстали неровно обрезанные рыжие волосы, что в полном беспорядке торчали во все стороны. Видимо, над некогда длинными и густыми волосами потрудились ножницы не мастера, а спешащей на помощь и не задумывающейся о последствии девушки. Рассекреченная врунья отвернулась от Ланнистера, залившись алой краской:

\- Вы… Вы не должны были этого делать.

Бес от бессилия сжал кулаки и опустился на колени рядом со своей законной женой. 

\- Значит, Серсея никого не миловала. И мы сейчас представляем еще большую ценность, чем прежде. Зачем ты это сделала? – прошептал он, едва прикасаясь ладонью к хрупкому плечику девушки.

Та не отодвинулась, только тихо всхлипнула:

\- Я не могла допустить, чтобы и Вас наказали, как моего отца. Джоффри, когда полностью оправится от своей непонятной слабости после пира, думаю, согласится с Серсеей, что это Вы, Тирион, хотели отравить его. Я знаю, что это все неправда, Вы, конечно, недолюбливаете Его Высочество, но не причинили бы племяннику зла. А они ничего слушать не хотят! Я понимаю, что теперь Вы еще в большей опасности, я так глупа, право, так глупа…

Её плач резал мужчине сердце. Беря эту девушку в жены, он честно обещал самому себе, что оградит её от всего плохого, что в последнее время преследует род Старков. Но, кажется, очищение её судьбы фамилией Ланнистер не удалось. Тирион пару раз провел рукой по спине Сансы и выдохнул:

\- Плевать, что по отношению ко мне придумает моя любимая язвительная сестричка. Но зачем ты подставила себя по этот удар судьбы, дитя? Зачем рискнула своей репутацией и… и, Боги, жизнью? Ради кого? Меня – несчастного злобного карлика?

Санса повернула к мужу замурзанное и заплаканное личико.

\- Не надо так говорить о себе! Вы один из самых мужественных и честных людей в нашем Королевстве. И сами это прекрасно знаете…

\- Если бы ты кому-то из моих знакомых сказала то, что Тирион Ланнистер – честный человек, - невесело улыбнулся мужчина, - они бы долго хохотали. 

Девушка утерла ладошкой слезы:

\- Вы гневаетесь на меня, Тирион?

\- Нет, милая. Ты меня спасла, Санса. Я просто не пойму, зачем было так рисковать?

\- Но ведь Вы – мой муж, - распрямила плечи девушка, сразу добавив голосу твердости. – Я урожденная Старк, меня учили преданности, честности, верности. А теперь я ношу фамилию Ланнистер, которая обязывает меня быть юркой и расчетливой, уж простите за правду, милорд. При всем этом я не могла позволить своей второй половине сгнить заживо в тюрьме, или позволить себе снова смотреть на то, как близкого мне человека будут казнить на моих глазах!

Девушка выросла, хоть и осталась ребенком, - пронеслось в голове у мужчины, прежде тот склонился чуть ближе и оставил легкий поцелуй на грязной щеке. Санса не продемонстрировала ни малейшего недовольства, выдержала его взгляд и молча кивнула. Она действительно была готова носить фамилию Ланнистер с гордостью, не забывая о своих северных корнях. Поистине взрывная смесь!

Немного помолчал, Тирион вновь поинтересовался:

\- Ты сама провернула всю эту затею? 

Девушка изящно поднялась, решив все-таки привести себя в порядок, и, прежде, чем покинуть комнату, ослепительно улыбнулась:

\- У вас, милорд, есть замечательный любящий брат. Цените это!

***

После довольно скромного, но весьма сытного ужина, Санса разрешила себе переодеться в платье и уселась поближе к камину. Её, как Тириона прежде, терзала пара нерешенных вопросов, но начать она решила с самого легкого.

\- Как Вы меня узнали, Тирион? – находясь практически бок о бок с законным мужем, прошептала девушка, протягивая озябшие пальцы ближе к пламени.

Тирион, потягивающий, откровенно говоря, препаскудное вино, тепло улыбнулся и легонько провел по топырящимся во все стороны коротким прядям волос девушки:

\- Тебя выдали глаза, манера морщить носик и… И твоя прелестная путаница титулов Джоффри. Ты единственная из знакомых мне людей, кто никак не желал называть этого мальца «Ваше Величеством», постоянно говоря «Ваше Высочество». 

\- Надеюсь, он не сильно на это обидится? – рассмеялась девушка, расслабившись под осторожными прикосновениями пальцев к коже головы. Тирион сделал еще глоток крепкого напитка и позволил себе поддержать веселье, чтобы вновь наблюдать искру радости в глазах своей спасительницы.

Неважно, что случится завтра. Пока их никто не тревожит. И мужчина постарается позаботиться о том, чтобы это «пока» не было нарушено никогда. Он очень постарается.


End file.
